The kinetic mechanism of fructokinase will be determined. The pH variation of the kinetic parameters of glutamic dehydrogenase and malic enzyme will be determined. The isolation and characterization of the isomers of chromium nucleotides will be pursued. 1,5 anhydro mannitol and 1,5 anhydroglucitol will be studied as substrates of hexokinase in an effort to determine the reason for the low observed Vmax values.